Dare You to Move
by AdicTnLust
Summary: Jory Daniels has a tough exterior, Jeff Hardy is going to break it down. Fallow their relationship, begining to end. Hardy OC
1. Hell in a hand basket

Disclaimer- Same as always. I don't own shit.

Chapter 1-

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

So you'd think after life has thrown me so many curve balls, I'd invest in a mitt, right? Well no, not me. Let me start by telling you my name, Jory Daniels. I'm 24 and I've lived my whole life in Vass, North Carolina. My family owns a ranch. The Crazy Horse Ranch, to be exact. Now don't get me wrong. I'm not as 'country' as everyone thinks. I don't sleep standing up, I shower everyday, overalls aren't the only clothing in my wardrobe, and I have all of my teeth. I've been around horses as long as I can remember. In fact he only thing I do right at all, is ride.

My life has been flipped upside down, on more than one occasion. When I was 12 my mom got into a huge car wreck on her way to my jumping championship, and died instantly. For 10 years it was just me, my brother, and my father. My twin brother, Jace, was my rock. He hated North Carolina more than anything, and always strived for a way out. My father pretty much told him that he had no choice but to run our family business, but being the hard-ass he is, he bailed. He joined the army, got sent to fight in Iraq, and died from a car bomb. And now, for my father. He was diagnosed with prostate cancer about 4 months ago. He's on permanent bed rest, under the care of some bitchy ass nurse, who tells me everyday, that I should 'start planning'. Start planning for what, a fucking slumber party? My father is going to die, and leave me alone for the rest of my life. How do you plan for that? Send out invitations? My cousin Gaby is my best friend in the world. She understands me when nobody else in the world does. I never thought I'd meet anybody, who was the other half of me, until fate slapped me on the ass and handed me a saddle.


	2. Someone to know you

Disclaimer- I don't own shit. You knew that.

Chapter 2-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dude, I'm fucking bored." Shannon said throwing a book at Jeff.

"So you gotta toss shit at me?" he asked.

"Well, I have to be entertained. You're not doing your job." Shannon smiled.

"Well, I guess if I knock you the fuck out, it'll pass some time, and you won't be so bored huh?" Jeff laughed.

"I guess." Shannon laughed, standing. "I'm out, I gotta do something."

"See ya, man." Jeff said waiving.

Jeff stretched out and grabbed the paper, a day off was hard to come by, but 2 weeks off was almost unheard of. Flipping through the sports section, he came across an ad in the classifieds, first.

'Stables and trail rides, huh?' he asked himself. He'd always admired the horse and all its beauty. In fact he wore an ankle bracelet at on time, signifying the relation to the horse and the human. He set the paper back down, and grabbed his keys from the stand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jory was in the pasture filling up the tubs with fresh water. The sound of a door shutting polluted the otherwise quiet air. She set the hose in one of the buckets and slid through the barbed wire.

She saw a man walking toward her wearing a pair of khaki cargo shorts, white wife beater and a pair of etnies. His colorful hair was in braids and a light blue bandana was folded around his head.

"Hey." he called, holding his hand up and squinting.

"You have an appointment?" she asked, approaching him.

"No, I uhh, I just saw the ad, and decided to stop by. Do I need one?" he asked.

"Most of the time." she said, "We're not really busy, and I'm clear all day." She said. "Did you want to ride by yourself, or take a trail?"

"Uhhh, what do you recommend?" he asked.

She laughed at his notion. "Have you ever rode before?" she asked,

"Yeah, When I was like 10. I'm hardly and expert." he smiled.

'Damn, what a smile.' she thought. "Well then I don't recommend that you just rent a horse, and do your thing." she said turning to go back to the pasture.

She slid back through the fence and turned the hose off. Her mustang Bella came up to her nudging her with her silver nose.

"I haven't really even touched a horse in like…10 years." he confessed

"Well then. This is my horse, Bella." she introduced.

Jeff started to reach his hand out but pulled back quickly when the horse snorted softly. Jory giggled at him, and reassured him it would be okay

"She's not going to hurt you. How are you going to ride, if you can't pet her?"

"I never thought about it. I mean, I never realized how much I actually like my fingers, until you see something that could just bite them off." he joked.

"She wouldn't even know it if she did." she teased.

"Really?" Jeff questioned. Jory laughed loudly at him.

Jeff smiled genuinely. She was beautiful. Something most girls around here weren't. She wasn't tall, not to say the least. About 5'6". Her golden hair was shining in the sun, and her eyes held an enormous amount of feelings that Jeff was hoping to comprehend.

"C'mon" she said starting toward the barn. He fallowed her, and watched as she grabbed a knife and reached under the counter in the barn, and grabbed a few apples. She quartered them, and handed him a sandwich bag. They headed out of the barn, and back to the pasture where there were 3 more horses joining the other.

"Keep your hand flat." she said to him handing him piece of an apple.

"What?! No!" he said handing it back. "Fuck that. You want me to feed him. I just told you like my fingers."

Jory smiled at him. "How are you gonna ride?" she asked.

"What, does he have a mouth on his back, where he can bite me?" he asked.

She laughed at him again, shaking her head. "No, but he can move. He could always bite your feet off."

The horrified look on Jeff's face made her laugh uncontrollably. "I'm kidding" she replied holding her stomach.

"Yeah, You're hilarious." he smirked, sarcastically.

She handed him the apple back, and set it in the palm of his hand. She noticed his fingers were still cupped a little, so she flattened them with her palms. Jeff looked at her hoping she couldn't feel his hand shaking under her touch.

"Keep your hand flat, and they'll do the work." she said letting his hand go.

He looked her in the eyes and nodded.

"I'm trusting you." he said seriously, looking at a tan and blonde horse.

"That's Cannon. He's the gentlest horse we have." she said watching him feed the horse an apple. He nodded at her, handing the horse another piece of fruit.

"Not as bad as I thought." he smiled.

"How were you gonna ride, if you were afraid to feed him?"

"I'm not afraid." he replied. "I'm not afraid of anything." Jeff stated. "I was just….unsure."

"Right." she smiled.

"So, do you still get nervous. I mean, getting on and riding or whatever?" he asked.

"Nah, I can't even remember not riding. I've just always known how." she said stroking he long nose of a quarter horse.

Realizing he never introduced himself, Jeff wiped his hands along is shorts and held his hand out. "I'm Jeff." he smiled.

"Jory." she replied taking his hand.

"So Jory. What do you do for fun?" he asked.

She didn't mean to laugh that time. But the thought of the last time she actually had 'fun' was when she was 12 before her mom died.

"I really don't. I mean, I do, have fun. But I just, take care of the ranch, and my dad. And that pretty much consumes my day." She said looking at her watch.

Noticing the tension between them, Jeff took the first approach." So, would you like to grab some dinner with me or something?" he asked.

"What kind of something?" she asked back, tilting her head.

"Not like…oh shit." he mumbled, running his hand over his forehead and fixing his bandanna. "Just…dinner." he smiled, nervously.

Jory nodded her head, in an understanding manor. "Ya know, Jeff. I'd really like that.." she started.

"But..?" he asked leaning onto the post of the fence.

"I can't" she finished.

"I should have figured. You probably have a boyfriend, and now he's gonna try to kick my ass." he smiled.

"I uhhh, I don't have a boyfriend." she blushed looking at the ground.

Why the fuck was she telling him anything. She'd just met him, and that defiantly didn't classify him to needing to know anything about her. After all, as soon as he found out what a ball of emotion and heartache she was, he'd leave anyways, and it was better to spare her own feelings and not start anything, then to start something that would finish before she knew what was going on.

"What? You don't have a man?" he questioned, amazed.

She laughed lightly and answered him, hoping it would be the last of her explanation. "I don't have time, and nobody is really interested in anything other than sex from me. So I just steer clear." she finished.

"So you don't date or anything." Jeff pressed.

"I date!' she replied, almost offended.

"Whoa, I didn't mean it like that.." he started, putting his hands up in surrender.

"I do date, but ya know, both times it was totally fucked up." she said sitting on a bench close to the pasture.

It faced a small pond, overlooking the hills of Carolina. This was a perfect place to watch the sun set every night, and she always made the time for herself, to let her mind unwind at the end of a stressful day. Jeff took a seat next to her.

"I'm sorry." He started

"Don't be. I'm a jumpy bitch. Probably why I don't have a boyfriend."

It was his turn to laugh. "You don't seem like a bitch." he said rubbing his palms over his knees.

"I don't know. I guess, I try too hard, I think too much, I just see heartbreak coming, so I don't get involved. I have enough on my plate." she said quietly.

"Well, How about we throw your plate in the dish washer." he started laughing, earning a slight chuckle from Jory, as well. "And we'll use paper plates." he smiled.

She nodded. "How do you not have a girlfriend?" she asked.

"I'm pretty busy, and girls either just want a piece of me for who I am, or they find out..ya know…I don't know. I mean. I'm fuckin awesome. I think I should have a line of girl as long as the unemployment line."

"You should." she smiled placing her hands on her lap, and shivering. The warm sun had descended from the sky, making the air cold in the night. Jeff looked at his watch, this time, noticing it was after 9.

"I should head out. If its cool with you, I would like to try and ride sometime."

"Yeah, of course." I mean. That is what I do." she said smiling.

She couldn't believe she had just spent the better part of the day slacking off and having an actual conversation with someone she had just met. Someone seemingly perfect. His lips were round and full. Probably soft, too. His body was perfect, and the tattoo's painted onto his skin looked like they belonged there.

"Alright. So. I guess I'll see you soon?" he asked.

"You know where I am." she smiled, getting up from the bench.

Jeff stuck his hand out, and Jory's met it.

"It was truly a pleasure, Jory." he smiled.

"Defiantly." she smiled back.


	3. Coffee and the Moon

Disclaimer- I still don't own shit, probably never will, lets get on it!

Chapter 3-Coffee and the Moon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gaby, I talked to him once, I'm sure it was hardly love" Jory reasoned into the phone.

Her cousin Gaby was a firm believer in the whole 'love at first sight' line of bullshit. Sure, it might work for some people, but other people believed in real life. You have to fall in love, how could you love someone by a pass by? How could you know that you are intended to spend your life with one person, when you don't even know how their voice sounds.

"Look Jory, I don't know what kind of feed you're giving the horses, but stay out of it. Its growing in your brain." Gaby quipped.

"You know what, You're not even making sense right now. I have to go." Jory said as she hung the receiver up.

Sure she loved her cousin more than anything, but she was a little too naïve. She had told her about Jeff. Truth be told, she hadn't been asked to do anything in over a year. She wasn't sure she would even know how to make a conversation with someone, who presumably had as more dates in a month, than she had ever had, or even thought about.

But it was flattering. It probably wouldn't flatter him, to know that she'd only ever had sex one time, if you could call it that. He wouldn't be flattered that she woke up at 6 in the morning to feed the horses, water them, and take a her daily ride by 7. In anyone's standards, that would be conveyed as 'no life'.

But she was fine with that. She was fine with only having her animals. Soon, that would be the only thing she had left. Everything good goes, and that's how her life had always been. That's what she expected.

Jory walked out onto the wrap around porch sitting on the swing. It had been 2 months since Jeff had come to her ranch. Eight long weeks of not thinking about anything but his beautiful hazel eyes, his perfect smile, the way he shook when the horses mouth touched his hand. She didn't know him, and it was ridiculous to be pining over someone when you don't even know their last name, or natural hair color, for that matter.

As soon as the thought escaped her mind, a pair of headlights came shining down the long dirt driveway. She sat up instantly. The stables closed at 6, and it was rounding 8.

"Who the fuck…?" she started wondering, as the engine turned off.

The man got out of the car and walked up to the porch.

The dim light from the house, cast a shadow on her. The glow from the bulb shone over her delicate features. He'd always admired the soft facial features of a woman.

"What are you doin sittin' out here by yourself?" he asked walking up to the porch.

"What are you doin sneaking up on someone?" she asked with a slight laugh.

"Oh, I'm not sneaking. If I was, I would have turned my lights off." Jeff smiled. "Or walked."

"Down a ½ mile drive way?" she asked.

"I run further in the morning. That wouldn't have been shit." he said smiling at her again.

Damn him. She was sure he could make a nun wet with that smile.

"So" he said leaning against the railing. "You busy?"

"Why?" she asked.

"Just wanted to see if maybe you wanted to go grab some coffee."

Jory thought about it for a minute. Jeff noticed the silence.

"Hey, coffee doesn't translate to sex." he smiled, relieving some of the tension.

"You're right." she said taking a deep breath. "Let me just grab some shoes." she said standing. "Do you uh, wanna come in?" she asked before thinking.

Not that she could ever forget that her father was in a hospital bed in their living room, and his nurse was there 24 hours a day, but for some reason at that very second it slipped her mind.

"Sure thing." he agreed.

She held the screen door open for him as he fallowed her inside. "Oh shit!" she mumbled lowly to her self, suddenly remembering. There was nothing she could do now. He was already inside, and it would have been rude, weird even, to kick him out after inviting him in. She climbed the stairs to her room, and slipped some clogs on over her socked feet.

Jeff looked around the inside of the cabin. It wasn't nearly as worn as the outside, but there was a rustic beauty in it you could only appreciate by seeing. He looked to the left and saw a woman sitting in a chair, filling out some sort of paper work, and to the left of her was a man laying in a hospital bed, he looked old, tired and worn. There was an oxygen machine on his right and tubes flowing into his nose. He raised his eyebrows a little when he looked back at the stairs to the blonde coming down them.

"One sec." she said as she passed him quickly.

Jeff watched her as she headed to the man in the bed, running her hand softly on his gray hair.

"I'll be back in a little bit" he heard her whisper, then place a kiss on his cheek.

She looked back one last time before leading Jeff out the door.

They walked in silence to his car, where he opened the door for her.

"Thanks." she said, shyly.

"N'problem." he said pulling his door open and getting in. As he started the engine the loud sound of Pearl Jam's 'Jeremy' rang through the speakers. He quickly turned his stereo down, and looked at her sheepishly.

"Sorry."

"Don't be, I love Eddie Vedder. He's amazing." she smiled.

"Yeah, he sure the hell is." Jeff smiled back.

They pulled into a small coffee shop, and walked inside to an isolated corner booth. The waitress came over and filled their cups, leaving them in silence.

"What do you..."

"How have you..." they started at the same time. Jory smiled at him, nodding her head for him to go first as she blew on her coffee.

"How have you been?" he asked. "Sorry thats its been so long."

"I'm hangin' in there. How have you been?" she asked.

He sighed. "I'm…fuckin fabulous." Jeff started. "My job lets me travel everywhere, so its pretty amazing. I'm a little tired when I get off the road, but it's always worth it." he smiled, staring into her pools of blue.

"What do you do?" she asked, not realizing the sharp breath he took.

"I uhhh.. Ya know. Lets not talk about me." he said setting his cup down.

"Okay. Whats your favorite color?" she asked

"So much for not talking about me." he smiled. "Purple and Green. Yours?" he answered.

"Pink and yellow." she said smiling.

"Any brothers or sisters?" he asked her. She got a distant look in her eye, and was silent for a minute.

"Umm, I have a twin brother."

"Really, that's cool. I have a brother. He's not my twin, Thank god. He's older, so I would have looked like him, and he kinda has a split end problem" he said waiving his hands at his own hair. Jory laughed, amused that Jeff would bring up hair.

"My brother died a couple years ago, over-seas." she said pulling her knees to her chest in the booth.

"I'm sorry, Jory." he said quietly.

She took a deep breath, and nodded. "Thanks." she said.

"My mom died when I was 7." he started. "I just woke up one day with only my brother and my dad. I never really knew what happened. Was that your mom, in the chair?" he asked.

"No, my mom died when I was 12." she said, looking into his eyes. "That's my fathers home nurse. My dad was in the bed next to her." she said grabbing her cup.

She had no idea how she was holding herself together at that moment. Sure she always knew that her mom and brother were gone and her father was on his way. But she never really talked about it to anyone, her aunt and cousin knew, she never had to tell them. She never talked about her mom or brother, because it was painful. Now loosing her father was taking its toll on her, but she kept her exterior strong, even when her insides were falling apart.

Jeff noticed the glass haze over her eyes, and broke the silence.

"You wanna go for a walk?" he asked her.

"Sure" she said nodding her head. They stood up, and Jeff threw some bills on the table. They got in his car and headed for the beach. Jory could smell the salt in the air as she stepped out of the car. She breathed deep, pulling her long sleeves over her hands and crossing her arms to her chest.

"You cold?" he asked, before shutting his door.

"I'm fine." she said walking to the trunk of the corvette.

"Nah, here." He said pulling a hoodie out of the back seat. He handed it to her and she pulled it on over her head, inhaling the scent. Damn he smelt good.

"Thanks." she said offering him a small smile. "You just carry an extra with you?" she asked.

"I wore it last night, and a few friends were over, and were fuckin around, it got hot. I forgot it was in there when I put this one on." he said pointing to himself.

They walked the small path to the beach. Jory could hear the waves crashing on the shore, and she smiled.

"I haven't been to the beach since I was a kid." she said smiling.

"Really?" Jeff asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Its great." she smiled, turning to him. "Thank you, Jeff." she said seriously.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Thank you."

"For what?" she asked.

"Coming with me. Being good company." he breathed.

She laughed at his choice of words. "I'm hardly good company." she said through her smile.

"You're perfect company." he said, his hand trailing down toward hers.

He felt her jump when there flesh touched.

"Sorry." he said looking at her. "I just…I don't know. I'm sorry" he spoke quickly.

Jory reached over and grabbed his hand, lacing her fingers through his.

"Don't be sorry, Jeff." she said, lowering there hands to the side.

Jeff sat in the sand at the shore line, pulling Jory down with him. He pulled her hand into his lap, and stroked the inside of her palm. The starts shone bright in the dark blue sky, and the haze around the moon, seemed like it made her skin glow. Her eyes were shining and he could have swore he saw the reflection of the ocean.

He leaned his head in slowly looking directly into her pools.

"I think I'm gonna kiss you." he whispered.

"I might be bad at it." she whispered back.

Jeff fully leaned his head in capturing her lips with his. She tasted sweet, and the smell of her hair was mixing with the smell of the fresh night air. Jory's hand found the back of his neck, and played with the stray hairs, while he licked her bottom lip, silently begging for access. Jeff pulled back, lightly running his teeth across her bottom lip.

She didn't open her eyes, fearing the best kiss she's ever had was a dream. His silky voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked now opening her eyes.

"You're beautiful." he said leaning in to kiss her again.


	4. Mountains of Mourning

Disclaimer- Vinny Mac has it all.

A/N: Thank you THANK YOU to everyone who has read and reviewed this story so far. I'm amazed by you!

Chapter 4-Mountains of mourning.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jory sat Indian style on her bed, looking at her room aimlessly. Lonely. A lonely day was in the midst. Sure there were people were coming and going, telling her how 'sorry' they were. Yeah. She knew. It was how sorry they were when her mom died. It was how sorry they were when they had a military service for her brother. Sorry didn't make her pain go away. It never would. She officially had nobody left. She looked up at the door opening, but said nothing to the guest.

"How ya doin?" Gaby asked.

"Oh, I'm fucking fabulous. I think I'm gonna hold a parade." Jory spat, sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant, Jor." Gaby said, shaking her head.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just…wish people would leave me the fuck alone." she said laying on her side, curling her knees into her chest.

"Someone wants to see you." Gaby said running a hand down her back.

"Gab, I'm not really in the mood." Jory replied not looking.

"It might do you some good." she coaxed.

"It might do me some good for you to get the fuck out of my room, and leave me be, Jesus." she said, starting to cry.

Gaby nodded her head, standing. "It's the course of life, Jory."

Jory let silent tears fall down her face, doing nothing to push them away. Maybe if she didn't answer, Gaby would disappear.

She heard the door close and sunk down into her pillow further. Her tears stained the fabric, soaking it against her face. Sleep was out of the question. It had been for days. Not that she wasn't tired, but every time she closed her eyes, it only reminded her of the void that was plaguing her heart.

A slight knock on the wooden door, and the creaking of the hinges didn't make Jory move. The feel of the bed sinking and the feeling of the hand rubbing down her spine, didn't shake her from her thoughts. 'So much for being alone' she thought to herself.

"Hey, pretty girl." Jeff spoke softly, letting his hand rest on her waist.

His words made her heart ache. Jory turned around and looked at him, tears leaking unwillingly out of her eyes. She mustered a small smile and let her eyes drift to the design of the comforter.

Jeff's arms pulled her into his chest.

"Jory." he spoke.

She shook her head into his figure. "Don't Jeff, Please don't." she sighed. She pulled herself back, looking at him, wiping her face with her sleeve.

"I'm uh, I'm gonna go for a ride." she said standing up. "Do you want to go?"

"Sure, Definitely." He said grabbing her hand.

They made their way to the barn, grabbing saddles and pads. Jory grabbed two bridals and laced them through the horses mouth. She sniffled slightly, not looking at Jeff. She didn't want him to think she was weaker than she had showed. She threw the saddles over the horses backs, strapping them on.

"I'm gonna fall off." Jeff stated.

"You're not even on yet."

"I can feel it though. I mean I jump off ladders and do back flips off turnbuckles.."

"And you're afraid to ride a horse." she interrupted.

"I thought we went through this, I'm not afraid." he smiled.

"Right, 'unsure'." she said turning to him.

He looked into her pools of blue. Her pupils were small from the sunlight, and the messy bun holding her hair was dropping locks from it. Her torn jeans let just enough bronzed skin show, and the mess of mascara left on her face from tears was still damp beneath her eyes. Jeff stepped forward, removing traces of her make up with the pads of his thumbs. He kissed her lips softly, moving his hands to her waist.

"Lets ride." she said, speaking softly.

"Giddy up." he smiled, looking at the horse. "How do I do this?" he asked pointing the brown and white horse.

"Put your foot in the stirrup." she started watching him. "And hoist your other leg over."

Jeff's small attempt at pulling his foot up made her laugh. His other foot slid gradually out of the saddle.

"Here, let me help you." she said walking over to him. "Put your hands here." she said taking his hand and putting it on the ball of the saddle. She grabbed the back pockets of his jeans. "Now, you pull your self up, and I'll help you."

"You're gonna give me a wedgie aren't you?" he asked, half serious.

Jory started laughing, letting a small 'no' escape her lips. As soon as Jeff was settled on the horse she climbed on hers.

"Don't pull his bridal hard, He'll throw you off." she said, turning toward him. "Just be gentle. He'll lead you." she said.

She clicked her tongue, and the horses started off. Jory led them to the bottom of a small mountain. She slid off the horse, tying it to a tree, Jeff fallowing her lead. She sat down on the grass next to the rocky shore line, and looked at the sun setting through the mountains.

"Me and my mom used to ride out here when I was little." she said looking at him. "I guess this will be the last time." she said pulling her knees to her chest.

"Why?" he asked, curiously.

She sighed deeply. "I uh, the attorney told me, at the will reading, that there was enough in my dads life insurance for the funeral. But nothing left for after." she started, swallowing hard.

"Damn." he said, just above a whisper.

"Yeah, so I pretty much have to sell the ranch, and the horses, and the land." she stated softly, nodding her head slowly.

Jeff looked at her. Words escaping him. In three days he would be hitting the road again, and by the time he got back, he might not ever see her again.

"Where you gonna live?" he asked, tilting his head to the side looking at her.

She watched him as he picked grass and rolled it in his hands. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Hotel, for a little bit. My aunts house is small. Barely enough for her and Gaby. After the ranch sells, I could get a small apartment, a job. Maybe a life." she said watching the waves crash on the rocks.

She slipped her shoes off, and moved closer to the edge of the mountain. She perched herself on the flat rock and let her feet dangle in the calm blue water of the ocean.

Jeff sat on the rock next to her, slipping his shoes off in the process. He sighed and leaned his body back on both hands.

"I kinda have this theory…" he started, looking out into the view. "I suppose what makes us better inside, is that we can recognize each other, in this metaphysical space of silence and happening, and get some sense, for just a second, that were full of paradise, without even knowing it." he finished, taking his hand into hers. "Everything has to work out. I mean, It has to, right?" he asked looking at her.

"I hope so." she said watching the waves crash over her feet.

"I sounded like a fuckin' philosopher, didn't I? He asked, smiling at her.

She nodded her head "A little, but it's a great theory."

"I kinda live by it. I mean, I think I'm full of paradise."

"You are."

"So are you." he said throwing an arm over her shoulder and leaning against her. "You can stay with me." he said looking down at her.

She eyed him curiously. Raising an eyebrow. "It's a big house." he said, laughing at the face she made. "You'd have your own room and whatever." he said nudging her. "But if you wanna sleep in my bed, I won't tell you no." he finished, winking.

Jory lost herself in thoughts. She'd never stayed with anybody. The one boyfriend she had, she never stayed the night with. The only men she'd ever lived with were her father and brother.

"Jeff, I don't know.."

"Hey, listen. You don't want to pay an ass-load for roaches to sleep with you."

She laughed at his antic, as he trickled fingers up her leg, like a bug.

"We're not in the ghetto."

"Ahhh, but these 'folk' probably don't clean much." he said, resting his hand on her knee.

She nodded. He was probably right. Vass wasn't a vacation spot, and the one motel they did have, had rusted bricks, and patios, ready to crumble. It was a definite spiral downward, to what anybody was used to. Staying in a box under a bridge was better than the motel standing between trees.

"You're……amazing." she said looking into his hazel eyes. "and I…" he cut her off with his lips on hers.

"Yes you do." he finished before she said anything. "Don't ever tell yourself that you don't deserve anything." he said tilting her chin up to him. He kissed her again, pulling her body close to his. His hands ran down her waist to her back. Her shirt rode up slightly, from the position, letting Jeff's hands run over her delicate skin. At that moment, she could have sworn her flesh turned to water. 'Leave me breathless' never meant more at that very second than it did when Jeff pulled back.

"C'mon. Let's go get your stuff, and move you in." he said standing pulling her up.

"Do you think its weird that we've only known each other for like…2 months?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Nah, my parents got married 8 days after they met, and they were married for 12 years before she died. Love at first sight. My dads girlfriend is cool as hell, nothing like I remember my mom being, but she loves him and he loves her." he finished

She huffed. What was it about that shit. There was no such thing. Love at first sight, was complete and utter bullshit, and whoever thought of it should have been beaten in the head with a stiletto.

"Right." she said quietly untying the horses.

After helping Jeff as he struggled to get on, they rode in silence back to the ranch. She put the horses in the stables and went inside the empty house.

"Oh I should warn you. You know how you have those family's, where everyone's out of their minds, but at the end of the day, they're your family so you love them." he started. Jory nodded, understanding what he meant. "Mine's not like that." he said smiling.


	5. Born a Ramblin' Man

A/N- This didn't really come out the way I wanted it to. But its okay, I guess. I might repost it later. I've been down and out for a few days I had to have surgery for a cyst on my ovary. But I got some good pain killers and I'm back with another chapter for ya.

Disclaimer- Nothin changed. Thanks for not suing.

Chapter 5- Born a Ramblin' man

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jory fallowed Jeff into the 2 story home. It wasn't subtle, but it was nothing like she expected. The fence around the house was painted fully with designs and there was a man made volcano on the side, with a track and homemade jumps. The sound of dogs barking echoed throughout the property line, and statues made out of aluminum foil and spray paint cans stood taller than the garage.

Jeff noticed her silence and turned to look at her. "It looks freaky, but its better during the day." he said, silently praying she didn't run away right then.

She shook her head. "It doesn't look freaky. It looks awesome. I can't believe this is where you live, its like…a big playground." she finished smiling.

"I'm an over-sized kid." he smiled, shrugging his shoulders.

They walked up the porch, carrying her duffle bag and suitcase. Jeff opened the door, and set the bag to the side.

"YO!" he yelled walking through the house.

"'Sup Jeffro Nielson." Matt said coming around the corner fallowed by Shannon and Shane.

"What's up pussy juice?" Jeff retorted back.

"What do we have here." Shannon said making his way over to Jory, instantly. "Fresh meat?" he asked smiling.

She raised her eyebrows and looked at Jeff.

"You're too ugly dude." Jeff said slapping his shoulder a few times.

"I'm not ugly." he said looking at him. "Am I ugly?" he asked Jory. She didn't respond, she tucked her bottom lip under her teeth, and tried not to laugh. He looked in Matt and Shane's direction. Shane looked at Matt and then back at Shannon remaining quiet.

"Ya'll think I'm ugly?" he asked with an astounded look on his face. "Jesus, why didn't anyone tell me?!" he exasperated throwing his hands into the air, causing slight chuckles from the group. "You've known me for years!" he said throwing his hands back down.

"This is Shannon." Jeff said pointing a thumb at him.

"The ugly one, Got it." Jory said smiling.

"This is my brother Matt, and our friend Shane. And dad's…where's dad?"

"He took his ass home, he got tired of waitin' for you."

"I was gone for like 4 minuets." Jeff said wrinkling his forehead.

"No dude, you were gone for like 6 hours and 4 minuets." Matt said slapping his shoulder.

"So is this her?" Matt asked, putting Jeff on the spot.

Her? Jeff had talked about her before. She was astounded. Why her. She was just Jory from Vass, North Carolina. Nothing special to anybody.

"You're Jory?" Shane asked.

She nodded. "I am." she said a little unsure.

"Guys, shut up." Jeff warned, through his teeth.

"We've heard a lot about you, Jory." Shannon said over Jeff's shoulder.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, You're right man, she is hot." Shane said smiling and walking back to the kitchen.

"What?" she asked with a slight chuckle in her tone.

"I never said you were hot." Jeff said turning to her quickly, holding his hand up in surrender. "I mean..I said you were...Ugh. I'm an idiot, aren't I?" he said running a hand over his face.

"It's okay. I get it." she said smiling.

"I said that you were beautiful. I didn't say hot." he admitted. "Sometimes girls have this thing about being called hot, I mean not that you're not hot, you're just.."

"NERO! Dude…You're fucking rambling. How about you breath for a second." Matt said laughing, causing Jory and Shannon to laugh with him.

"Thanks Jeff." she smiled warmly at him.

"Well, I was just gonna throw some food on the grill. You hungry, Jory?" Matt asked.

"Starving, actually." She smiled at him, nodding her head.

"Thanks for asking us if we were hungry." Shannon said putting his hand out.

"Like he has to ask." Jeff taunted sarcastically, picking up a suit case. "C'mon we can put your stuff in the room." he said turning toward Jory.

She picked up her duffle bag and fallowed Jeff up the stairs. He walked into a room right across from his. She raised her eyebrow and looked at him.

"Shane stays in the other one when he's here. So his bullshit is all over. Besides. I'm right across the hall if there's any monsters in your closet or whatever." he said setting her bag on the bed, smiling at her.

"Well that's good to know, since I haven't believed in monsters since I was like 4." she said smiling, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay, so. Do whatever it is girls do, and then come and get some dinner or whatever." he said smiling and walking to the door.

"Hey Jeff." she called stopping him. He turned his body half way and looked at her.

"Thanks." she smiled.

"Anytime." he said disappearing around the corner.

She put her clothes away and admired the beautiful room. She didn't realize how long she'd been in there until there was a knock on the door, breaking her from her thoughts. She opened the door and smiled at Jeff.

"So you like the room?" he asked.

"Its beautiful, Jeff. Why didn't you take it?" she asked. The room was beautiful. The ceiling dropped at angles, and had a ceiling fan on both sides. The bed was built on a platform about a foot from the plush white carpet, with dresser drawers framing it. The mattress only rose about 4 inches over the top of the wood, and the sliding glass door, that lead to a patio from the room gave her view of the whole back yard. There was a bathroom connected to her bedroom that could be accessed through the walk in closet or a door of its own, and it housed a glass shower and a large tub.

"My room's pretty sick. Well, I like it, anyways. You wanna see it?" he said, tilting his head. She nodded at him and fallowed him across the hall.

"Damn." she breathed as she walked through the door. He was right. He'd painted murals and people all over his walls. The rug was made up of different colored square pieces of rug, and his bed was framed in Christmas lights.

"Its awesome, Jeff. You painted that?" she asked, amazed.

"Yeah. I painted the fence outside, and made the statues too. I love to draw and paint and pretty much anything creative." he said, satisfied.

"You're awesome." she smiled.

"Thanks." he smiled, taking her hand and walking out of the room. She stopped her self at the top of the stairs. Jeff knitted his eyebrows and turned to look at her.

"If you're holding my hand, won't they uhh, won't they think were kinda like…together?" she asked, moving her hands.

Jeff shrugged his shoulders and looked at her. She'd only ever been in one relationship, and he got what he wanted out of her. There was no way that shit was happening again. She had too much going on. She was just staying here for a little while. Until her house sold and she could get her own apartment and a job.

"What's wrong with that?" he asked seriously.

"Nothing, but, we're not. Are we?" she asked. She thought about him all the time. He was the only person she'd been interested in for a long time. Everyone else would have surely tried to get in her pants already. But he never said anything about wanting to be with her. A few kisses and some long talks about things that only one other person in her life knows, didn't exactly constitute a relationship…did it?

"I don't know." he stated, simply. He thought about it everyday, and he was sure she felt the same way about him. Nobody kisses like that and doesn't mean it. "I want to be." he said smiling slightly.

He felt a weight life off his shoulder when she smiled at him. "Me too." she whispered.

He stepped up on the stair and pulled her to him. She folded her arms around his neck and leaned her head into his neck.

"Good." he smiled pulling her head back and kissing her. "Now lets go eat." he smiled, turning around so he could hoist her on his back. He took her down stairs and out the living room door to a patio where everybody was.

"So are you guys all wrestlers?" she asked as Jeff put her down.

"Yeah, well, Shane thinks he can wrestle." Matt said pointing at him.

"Dude! I could kick your ass." he laughed.

"Yeah, but she asked if you could wrestle." Matt said.

"Sorry, I just meant to get an answer." she said to Shane apologizing.

"No, its cool. Matt's just sucks dick. That's all." Shane said looking at her.

"But he can wrestle." Jeff laughed, sitting down.

"Fuck you guys." Shane said standing to grab the plate.

"He's been a heel for like 4 years. He's sensitive about it." Shannon said laughing.

Shane picked a hotdog up off the grill and threw it at Shannon, hitting him in the side of the face.

Jeff and Jory laughed immediately at the horrified look on Shannon's face.

"You could have put my fuckin eye out!" Shannon yelled turning to Shane.

"I just thought you'd need some meat to put on your eye when it won't fucking open." Shane said smiling.

"You use steak fucker, not a hotdog." Shannon said picking it up from the ground and feeding it to one of he dogs.

"He slapped you with his meat." Matt finally spoke up laughing. "It was like 'whoosh' right by my ear" he replied blowing from his lips and moving a hand by his ear "Then SLAP! Right on your piece, dude." he said busting out in a full laugh at him.

"I told you they really weren't normal, right? I mean I warned you?" Jeff half asked, looking at Jory.

"They're fuckin' hilarious." She laughed.

"Just know, they'll do weird shit, and say weird things, and so do I. I mean. I think its in the genes. I'm kinda missing the chromosome that makes me think before I speak and.."

"Jeff, You're doing it again." Matt said putting his fork down.

"And I ramble." he finished looking at her.

She smiled at him and grabbed his hand under the table. He tilted his head to the side and leaned down to kiss her, flipping the rest of the table off when they started cat calling.


	6. An American Soldier

Disclaimer- I don't own shit, and if I did….nah, I would still write. They'd just be a hell of a lot more accurate. I would make them roll play, sex and all.. HAA HAA HAA! Ahh, I love it.

A/N; This Chapter is for….drum roll…Jada, And SMF, because you guys are some reviewin' chicks. LOVE IT!! Thanks!

Chapter 6-An American Soldier.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jory helped Jeff put the dishes away, while the other guys and some of their girlfriends partied out back. This was definitely something she wasn't used to. No parties. Its safe to say the biggest 'bash' she'd been to, was her sweet 16 party. Fabulous, right?

"So, I hate to do this immediately." Jeff started.

Oh no. That couldn't be good. Jory turned to him, and tilted her head to the side, trying to read him. His face was serious, but he didn't look pissed. More…concerned.

"Yeah?" she questioned, slowly. Jeff let out a light chuckle.

"Its not bad, Jor, its just…soon." Jeff said.

"What?" a confused expression painted all over her features.

"It's over." Jeff smiled. Her face fell. He laughed, whole heartedly. "C'mon that's what you were bracing yourself for." He pointed out, stepping closer and sliding an arm around her waist. He bent down and kissed her full lips.

"You're hilarious." She smiled, slapping his arm. "Don't do that shit."

He tucked his shoulder into his body, and stuck his tongue out, while she continued to swat him.

"Owwww! Stop hittin'! Damn." he caught her wrist.

"What were you gonna say?" she asked, chewing on the inside of her lip.

"I'm goin back to work, in a few days."

"Okay?" She asked. It wasn't a big deal. She knew that was his life. All those guys loved it, more than anything. And being away from those bright lights isn't something any of them liked to do. Not even for a second.

"That's not all." He started. This was a sore subject. He knew that.

Before he could tell her Shane and Matt busted through the back door.

"Hey Jeff?!" Shane called out.

"I'm telling you bro. That's the one episode of raw that's taped." Matt said fallowing him.

"When are you goin to Iraq, dude?" Shane asked.

Jory's face fell. Iraq. What the fuck? Iraq. Jeff looked at her, and noticed she was biting the inside of her lip again.

"I was just getting ready to tell you." he started.

"You guys go to Iraq?" She asked. No fucking way. Just her luck, some shit would happen. They would get hit with an IED just like her brother. This was a straight shot on the road to hell.

"Yeah, it's a tribute for the troops. Its wicked awesome." Jeff nodded. "Its my favorite thing to do with RAW. Support the troops, and shit. Put on a hell of a great show." He finished.

He loved it. She could see that. Her opinion didn't matter, nor was it asked for. This was his job, and she understood that.

"I don't support the troops, dude. I hate this fuckin' war." Shane spoke up.

"And that's why you don't go" Matt patted his shoulder.

"You don't have to support the war to support the troops." Jory argued back, almost instantly. "You don't have to support Natalie Maines to listen to the Dixie Chicks." She didn't want to start a disagreement, but that was something she felt strongly about.

"You're right. I just think its ridiculous." Shane admitted.

"Maybe they think its ridiculous fighting for billions of people they don't even know." Jory smiled. Jeff slid his fingers over his neck, signaling for Shane to shut up.

He turned around and walked back outside.

"Sorry." Jory finally said looking at Jeff.

"No, girl. Don't be sorry. That Dixie chick shit was funny." He smiled, pulling her into his chest. He laced his fingers with hers, and lead her out side, to the bon fire.

"Mmmmm, Jeffrey Nero's girlfriend." Shannon smiled, coming up to them.

"He always does this shit." Jeff smiled, and wrapped both arms around her, as she leaned into his chest.

"What's up, Hot Cakes?" Shannon asked, leaning on Jeff, but focusing all his attention on Jory.

"Nothin', I'm just chillin', Relaxin', you know how I do it when I get back." Jeff answered, laughing lightly at his own joke.

Shannon pushed himself off Jeff. "Not you fuck basket, her." Shannon smiled, running his finger along Jory's jaw.

"You are such a fuckin dog, Shannon." She smiled. "I fully expect, next time you come over, you'll be sniffing my ass?" She asked.

Jeff's laughter rang in her ear, as Shannon titled his head at her, "If that's how you play, darlin'." his cheeks creased his eyes. He was seconds away from exploding with laughter.

"Awesome, so I get a dry leg hump, too?" She finished. Shannon's laughter rang through the back yard.

"Dude, if you blow it on the floor, I rubbin' your fuckin' nose in it." Jeff laughed.

Jory held her ribs, as tears made her way down her cheeks. "That's is fucking absurd." Matt chimed in from behind them.

Jory looked at her watch, she was exhausted. She needed this. Her week had been hell, and a little slice of heaven was handed to her.

She turned to Jeff and pecked his lips. "I think I'm gonna go to bed."

"And all I get is a cheap little kiss?" he asked.

She smiled up at him, and kissed his full lips. His tongue licked her bottom lip, and she opened her lips. They could hear the hooting and whistles, but the feeling off Jeff's lip ring on Jory's skin was mesmerizing her. Jeff pulled back, sliding his teeth over her bottom lip.

"Night." She smiled, and started to walk into the house.

Jeff snagged a belt loop of her jeans, and pulled her back into his chest. He bent to her ear, and rested his lips right below the lobe. "Want me to come with you. Ya know, check for monsters?" He asked, a small laugh escaped her lips.

"I told you, I don't believe in monsters." she started walking again, only to be pulled back a second time.

"So is that a no?" Jeff whispered. She turned around in his arms, and looked at him.

"You don't have to leave your friends, you don't get to see them a lot." she smiled, sweetly.

Amazing. This girl was amazing. Jeff kissed her again. It looked fierce, but it was amazing for her. She'd never been kissed like that, and she felt her knees starting to get weak. A fairy tale kiss. That doesn't happen. She held onto Jeff's arms as she felt her body slipping to the ground. Jeff held her waist close to his, holding her up. He smiled into her mouth, and drew back.

A deep breath escaped Jorys lips. "Wow. That's was…Wow." she said shaking her head.

"Go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Jeff said, dropping a kiss onto her forehead, and winking at her.

It was 1:30 in the morning before the crowd dispersed. Jeff shut the door after making sure the fire was all the way out. He stumbled over a body, and looked down at Shannon. His head was resting on a sneaker for a pillow and he was spooned with the coffee table leg. Wasted. He was fucking wasted.

Jeff smiled to himself, and headed up the stairs. Jorys door was shut, but there was light shining through the cracks and the bottom. A wave of disappointment surged through him. He was hoping she would sleep in his bed, maybe it was too soon for her.

He knocked on her door, but didn't get an answer. He cracked the door open to see her propped on the pillows, almost sitting up. Her striped pajama pants were above her ankles from the position she was in, and the gray hoodie sleeves were covering her hands, resting on a journal. Jeff smiled to himself.

She was beautiful, and she didn't even know it. He walked to the bed quietly, and sat down. He grabbed the cloth covered notebook, and the pen from her hand, setting them on the floor. He leaned into the pillows and swept loose pieces of her fallen messy bun behind her ears. Jory stirred lightly and opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw Jeff's face.

"It's morning already?" She asked, slightly distraught.

"Early morning, almost 2. I told you I'd see you in the morning." He smiled, letting his palm rest on the side of her neck, while his fingers still lightly played with some of her fallen strands.

"I'm glad you're a man of your word." She smiled, stifling a yawn.

"You left your light on, I thought you were still up." he explained.

She nodded, and started to close her eyes again. It had been 5 days and she had barely gotten 5 hours of sleep in those 5 days. Exhausted wasn't the word. Jeff pulled the blankets out from under her body, and started to cover her up. Her hand reached out for him, and he sat back down. She wrapped her arm around his waist and leaned into his side. He looked down at her, and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Stay with me?" she mumbled.

"Sure thing" Jeff smiled. He got off the bed and headed to the door.

"Where are you goin?" she asked, not removing her head from the pillows.

"Just to get some shorts, I'll be right back." he said, retreating across the hall.

It was less than 5 minuets that he was changing and using the bathroom. He went across the hall and slid into the bed next to Jory, she moved her head slightly, but didn't open her eyes.

"It's about time." she said, still half asleep.

Jeff chuckled lightly and pulled her body close to his, planting a kiss on her temple, then her lips.

"Night, pancake." he breathed.

"Night, French fry."

"French fry?"

She shrugged softly into his body. "You called me a food."

"I called you pancake. Cuz of your hair."

"My hair looks like a pancake?" she questioned. Was this a dream? She was way too tired for this. Who called people a pancake and a French fry?

"No, Girl. Your hair is the color of a pancake. Kinda blonde, kinda buttermilk." he explained.

"So, what should I call you?" she asked.

He laughed loudly. Maybe a little too loud for 2 in the morning., but it was his house.

"You can call me French fry, baby." he said, kissing the side of her face. He rested his head on hers and sighed.

For the first time in a long time. He felt content.


End file.
